To My Dearest Angel
by October Lynx
Summary: "To My Dearest Angel…" Cagalli sighed. It was everyday, again, everyday, she was receiving these mysterious letters from an anonymous 'AZ', which would be fine with her if only… some flattering words meant to her aren't written all over it. CH 3 - Geranium: "The important things you have to do now is to find Kira, your brother"
1. Winter Morning

_Hello everyone,_

_I'm making this as my apologize about the Falling Down Fic. You see, I have the idea about it and had it with me for a little bit too long time that now I forgot about it. _

_And, as a replacement, I gave you a fic that situated around some medieval era, I suppose, but if some technologies that supposedly didn't yet appear around the time, appears, I beg your apologize again, ok?_

_So, here goes nothing, the first chapter of it, I hope you guys could enjoy it and forgive me for 'Falling Down'. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for safety since this is my first entry to this fandom_

_**Genre(s):**Drama, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:** AU, Derivative Fiction, Family, OOC-ness, First Time, Typo(s), Grammar Mistakes (English is not my native language, so sorry for the grammar), etc_

_**Pairings:** Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

**To My Dearest Angel**

**Chapter 01—Winter Morning**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Thin soft clumps that much like soft white cotton was falling down continuously before making its way to adhere on the buildings, chairs, trees, streetlights, grasses, lands, and gilding December city into a white themed city around the winter days and its freezing atmosphere.

The whiten roads. Houses and building covered by snow. The top of pine trees that throne by the said white crystals. Gardens that reincarnate into an overlay white gleaming carpets. Fountains that freezes, creating the beauty of engraved crystals.

All in all becoming the magic of December city of PLANTs around winter. December city's winter magic was renowned for centuries as the closest dreams of paradise in the fairy tale land.

The sun, however, didn't even bother to shown its light like when the summer comes.

The trees along the roads occasionally swayed by slam of the wind. It was withered quietly in the tensed cold.

The leaves had fallen one after another since the winter had worn it white cloak.

The cold wind continue to blow slowly from the core of PLANTs weather system, increasing the temperature to its minimum, ready to freeze anything along its path.

Snow flies and floats down eventually. Pine trees that grown around the grove on the other side of PLANTs port was freezing in cold.

The temperature was minus fourteen degrees, in Celsius.

People covered their bodies with coats as tightly as possible. Houses and building closed their doors and windows as tight as they could. Certainly not letting any slight of the freezing wind passing through. Seeing that permitting the cold freezing wind to come into house or building could bring up the nasty smell of death.

Despite the cold winter around December, however, a young man was sitting on one of a stairs of the old theater building.

Hands busy making scratch on a piece of note book sitting soundlessly on his lap.

His emerald eyes locked into the paper on his lap, as if he was making something on it.

His lips trembled due to the cold, some stroke of his hair covered by the ice, by now, in which he paid no attention to.

Across him was a house, owned by some riches out there, but recently was bought by some old man to live with his daughter, a young around sixteen or seventeen girl with a lovely pairs of sun becoming her eyes, and some golden attached to her head, creating a beautiful stroke of hair.

His frozen lips suddenly formed a thin smile as he remembers about the girl, God! She was such a beauty.

As he heard a thin sound of the girl's voice, calling out to her father, he lift off his head, letting her beauty humor his eyes.

Within a minute or so, he was stood up.

The paper was torn by none other but the young man and he folded it neatly.

Then, he was walking to her house, somehow making his way to the house's mailbox, and put his paper there.

* * *

It was hours later that the girl opened her mailbox, and sighed, again.

She failed again today, failed to see who was giving her the neat folded paper without an envelope, a letter by all means.

But, either way, she was happy to receive yet another letter from _him_.

Well, her thoughts said it was male human who sent her all the letters, since it was addressed to her with all the flattering words.

The young girl was smiling happily as she held her letter close to her chest; she decided to read it as soon as possible.

"Cagalli, what are you doing out there?" it was her father's voice that calling out to her

"It's freezing, dearie" he said again, reminding his daughter that they were in the middle of winter before his narrow eyes landed on the paper she held on

"I see the letter coming again today, is it?" it was more a statement than a question

"Come quick. You can read the letter inside, without getting yourself freezing to death" said him to his only daughter.

Cagalli was nodding and walk towards her father with now a letter in her hand, she let her father close the door behind her because she wanted to read the letter so badly bad.

And so, she was running to her room, quickly, and closed the door before heading to her bed.

There, under her warm blanket where she thinks she would read them, just like the other day.

* * *

_To My Dearest Angel, _

_Snow falls on this morning paradise of white, did you see them? _

_Sunrise never shown these days but I know they sparked in the warmth of your eyes and locks of your golden hair. _

_Your beauty blooms like flowers on springs; I wish I could dare myself to claim that beaut, be mine._

_Nevertheless, it was a morning that brought me to you, My angel. _

_The sweet wheat shone like gold is your hair that I love most, even as you cut them short. _

_Fear not, My turtledove. For someday I will come to your hand, someday I will climb on your windows, buried by the sweet glimpse of heaven, coming from you, Dear. _

_Until then, however, I have to come and face my reality, buried myself in grave of ashes, longing for a day to come to you, without these cold walls separating us. _

_I wish to see you smile like an angel smile to sun, to God, so genuine yet, so pure and tender. _

_Smile for me my dearest angel, even though I am not by your side, only shadows that follows in the dark, for that, I beg you an apology. _

_Spring comes in my heart as I saw you, my dear. Joy of life for you enjoys them. _

_Sincerely, _

_._

_AZ_

* * *

Cagalli smiled, AZ?

She wonders what would that stands for, Abraham Z… no, that wouldn't be match, hmmm…. Athrun Zala? No, it wouldn't be him, she thinks to herself.

Athrun Zala the cold and ruthless current head of Zala Household who rule the town, no way.

He would never write such a sweet poems as what she just received by, no.

She could even feel the thrills down in her spine as the thought started to coming crossed in her mind.

Cagalli shook her head numerously to shake off the thought.

She would smile, for the letter today. It was bringing up the air, she won't ask for more.

That should be enough, the letter it is. Enough to make her day for today and she was hoping there will be another for tomorrow.

And, with that in mind, Cagalli thinks she's ready to start her day in Mrs. Waldfelt shop she supposed to work today.

* * *

_**A/N: **How was it, the first chapter?_

_Please let me know what you guys have in mind about this first chapter, and maybe if this could replace the 'Falling Down' fic I wrote before. _

_That would be enough for now, I'll see you later in future chapters!_

_Happy Saturday~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	2. Cry to The Upside Reflection

_Here's the second part of To My Dearest Angel, in which I've decided to be set around the medieval era._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for safety _

_**Genre(s):**Drama, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:** AU, Derivative Fiction, Family, OOC-ness, First Time, Typo(s), Grammar Mistakes (English is not my native language, so sorry for the grammar), etc_

_**Pairings: **Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

**To My Dearest Angel**

**Chapter 02—Cry To the Upside Reflection**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

_To My Dearest Angel,_

_Come across the building you called home if you want to see me, I am here, just right here. _

_Where are those tears coming from, why are they falling, My dear? Is someone left your heart in the cold place colder than this city? Is it me?_

_We are not living in heaven, My pet. I know so. I believe you know too. Evil's watching from behind their dark cloak, broken face ready to jump to you to scare the life out of you. Beware, My love. But don't be afraid, for me always be here, watching from shadows, watching your back._

_ Please don't let another shed of tear streaming down your face again, My dear. It was painful to me too, you know? For every tears shed, a scar formed deep in my heart. It was painful and hurting enough to make me cry, so… please, don't cry anymore. _

_My sunshine, please smile, I beg you. Light up this world the way you always do. You're the warmth that could lighten up these days of frozen winter. Like the sun around the early days of springs, it's you, only you, who could be the sun._

_ Blooming flowers and warms the heart, creating life and brings paradise, my dear. That was all in all of the magic you could bring, just by your presence. And your magic shone dimly in this world, changing it. _

_Someday, yes someday, My dear. Someday I will be, be by your side to wipe those tears away. Until then, be patient My love._

_Sincerely, _

_._

_AZ_

* * *

The young blonde weep her eyes softly as she reads the letter in her hands.

Really? Just how the hell this guy did find out she had been crying? Is he somewhat stalker? No! She didn't dare herself to think bad about the one and only person who cares to cheer her up after her quarrel with her father earlier today, well, truth to be told, even her closest nurse, Manna, did nothing to console her, in which she could barely think the woman care for nothing but her father's orders, fair enough.

Cagalli still sobbed to her pillows, apparently buried herself in between the softness of her own pillow, and stays like that for a little while.

On the other hand, however, her mind starts its own journey of imagining the mysterious person who wrote her these letters.

Who is he and why couldn't he shown himself to her? She wonders within herself.

A thin curve was formed in her lips as she began her imagination; he must be a proper noble gentleman who tried to woo her little by little with all of this letters that always been in her mailbox for every morning that she awake.

God! When will He let her saw this gorgeous noble with whom she thinks she should marry someday, when she's old enough to do so but…

It was then she remembered her quarrel with her father, this morning, about the same topics they used to have argued about, marriage.

Being a 16-year-old herself, Cagalli knows better than anyone that she only had four years left to stay with her father, despite being moved from the capital city of ORB into this small snowy town called December city.

And that was what she had argued with her father; he says she should start her lady lesson anytime by now, and that she should start to think about those all junk letters that was sent to propose her, instead of wasting her time with _his_ letters she always wait impatiently.

He also said, that Cagalli should start to wear off something womanly or letting her hair grown a little longer instead of wearing some shirts and pants that looks a lot like a boy and cut her hair shoulder-length in messy style.

"Joy of woman life", she said to herself, while staring at her own ceiling with now dried eyes.

* * *

White haze blown from a young man as he took a deep breath, sighing.

Both hands swiped to each to repel the cold of winter breeze that surround him, with only leather half gloves covering his almost frozen hands.

_"Snows falling again today"_ he thinks as he looks up to the open wide sky. And he needs a warmer building to hide himself from the blizzard that he thinks would happen in no time, judging from how the sky looks.

Unfortunately for him, people was only thinking of themselves and their family so they already close their houses tightly, as if they give no damn care to some people like him, the peasant, or some languish poor, some beggar, or just some poor unwanted child who had to survive by themselves from the chilling winter.

"Hey Ath!" he heard a voice that could also meant to him, or Athrun Zala the ruler of the town.

Athrun sighed, the voice was coming from one of his acquaintance, a rich one, Kira Yamato.

"This guy flies to here so I thought you could be here and I could found you before you freezing to death" Kira said in one breath, his point finger pointed to a small mechanic bird he made for the young man

"Thanks" he muttered stammered since his lips were almost froze due to the cold.

"Come quick, my friend" Kira gestured him to follow his lead "The blizzard will come anytime soon, we must hurry" he said while started to walk off.

Athrun follows him obediently; a silent 'ok' is just what's coming from his lips. His emerald's gaze was thrown to the street, then to his surroundings. Watching. Just silently watching.

He had no urged to make a single comment to those individual creatures as he remarks them, but as his gaze lies upon them, he had no choice but to make some comments in his own self.

_"What an irony this town has"_ he thought to himself, some unpleasant sensation start to crept into his heart

_"You had a potbelly nobles, well-groomed soldiers, another summer house; while a child was dying just beside your so-called-home, a beggar died by the street every day, like a diseased dog; or some philanthropist frozen to death for their kindness"_ he begun to suffer a nausea as the thought made its way to his mind, imagining those potbelly arrogant and their pompous children was enough to make him wants to throw out, since it was very, very disgusting to think about. A thin ironical smile then curved on his lips, as a stupid thought was crossing his mind.

He was Athrun Zala, all to his very existence, but he was not the ruler, no.

They might have shared the same name, same identity, but they were completely different person down to their hearts or life or even fortune.

If Athrun Zala the ruler was born into the nobility and grown up with those golden coins and beautiful servants to his command, he was all the ruler wishes he was not.

Born as a peasant to the poor Zala family who lives in December Seven—a remote town outskirt the glamorous December City—he was a poor himself who can't even read or write before the philanthropic rich Yamato family found him who's about to starved to death that time, and took him in to their reformatory. Now he's Athrun Zala, the poor poet who works for the old Clyne Theater as a scriptwriter and a skillful noble-writing-style correspondent for Yamato family.

"Seems like you're always in daze whenever I lead us home, did you?" came Kira's usual question within a genuine smile plastered on his youthful face, in which has snapped Athrun's mind back to reality

"Perhaps" he said rather nonchalantly, a thin yet genuine smile also plastered on his facial features, a smile that only addressed to his close relatives, such as Kira for example.

Both men now is walking down the pathway that goes straight to the Hibiki Manor—a house situated behind the hustle and bustle of December City which almost reach the outskirt part of the town that leads to December Seven—when Athrun is back to his senses.

From afar, he could saw Kira's beautiful fiancée, Lacus Clyne, as she stood up from her seat and walks towards them—Kira actually—with a sweet loving smile plastered on her face, as if she's already waiting there by the gate, for him to return.

"I'm glad both of you managed to get here before the blizzard caught you up" she greets warmly as her small gloves-covered hands opening the gate for them to walk in

"Thank you, My Love" replied the brunette with a smile upon his lips that touch the woman's lips not-so-long after

"Thank you, Lady Clyne. And please, ignore my presence" the young blue haired man excused himself as he thought the couple might need some more privacy for their intimate act, making both Kira and Lacus jolt in surprised

"I'm so sorry, Athrun" said them apologetically, almost in unison.

"Not to worry, my friend. I can understand either ways" he said politely before walking away from the couple and towards the south side of the manor, the students pavilion by any means.

* * *

Looking up to her beautiful yet not her liking soft pink Victorian-styled ceiling, Cagalli gave a heavy sigh before continue to wonder to herself.

"Why? Of all things, why?" she said to nothing but the empty air surrounding her as another sigh was coming from her breathe.

Why this AZ person did have to write to her each day, why? She really wants to know his reasons, but on top of it was his identity, which would be the first step to know him, aside from what kind of person he is, since that could be seen by the way he speaks to her in his letters.

"Will you ever catch me before my father elongate my hand to the man he choose for me?" again, she asked out quietly to nothing but her empty room, but obviously meant to her mysterious AZ of all person.

"Cagalli, are you in there still, my dear?" it was then her father's voice was heard from the other side of the door, abruptly distracted her from her continuous thinking, and when she almost speak off to reply him, her mind reminds her that she still angry at him and he's not yet gave her any slight of sorry, which makes her change her mind and decided to play silent instead.

"My turtledove, Cagalli, open the door please, we need to talk" she heard him speak again after not hearing anything from her for a couple of minutes, Cagalli was still as she laid on her bed, no words coming even from her mutter.

"Cagalli, my dear, I know you're awake and I know you can hear me. So please, open this door, my little lamb" he pleads again to his daughter while knocking on her door, still no answer coming from his only daughter.

A shed of tear slide from the side of Cagalli's amber eyes, really? What was in her father's mind? She wonders within herself. Did he really think their last argue about marriage and everything was nothing but her childish and spoiled act? She wonders about it too as for now.

The blonde 16-year-old girl gave another heavy sigh, and then think to herself that if he didn't apologize to her or saying anything to her relief in his next words, she would definitely yelled him out to leave her alone and stay away from her room.

"My dearest Cagalli, please. We need to—" and that's what she heard from her father then.

"Talk?" Cagalli said coldly as she opened the door, eyes dead from emotion, she tried her best to not let him saw how his words has hurt her, she wants to play strong and be strong like the way her letter prince want her to be

"_Until you come to wipe my tears away, until you sit across me to listen to my story"_ she told herself.

"Yes, My dear" her father answered her with a smile upon his face, his hand then took hers as he started to drag her with him, to where she would asked him.

"To where we off to, if I could ask you, we would go to, Father?" Cagalli questioned her father in slight monotone voice suppressing her every emotions, even make her feel like pretending to be a heartless-doll she is.

"My dear" he said, feet stop to walk as he spun on his heels to meet her amber eyes "We're off to meet your soon-to-be betrothed."

* * *

**Unlogin Review Answers Column**

_**Mina xu**_

_Thank you for the review, here's the update, I hope you like it too!_

_**Ryuukou**_

_Is it? Well, here's the update where I tell a little bit about the secret AZ, I hope you like this!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Is this story confusing? Well, let me know through your reviews so I can come back to you guys. _

_Thank you for reading anyway, wish you had a good Friday!_

_Have a nice day!_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	3. Geranium

_Here's the third part of To My Dearest Angel, I made it on a train home, hehe._

_Happy Monday~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for safety_

_**Genre(s):**Drama, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:** AU, Derivative Fiction, Family, OOC-ness, First Time, Typo(s), Grammar Mistakes (English is not my native language, so sorry for the grammar), etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne_

* * *

**To My Dearest Angel**

** Chapter 03—Geranium**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

_To My Dearest Prince in the shadow, _

_Making vague promises, aren't we? You wrote to me each day but never show me you're real. _

_Tell me, my love, are you for real? Are you there always, watching me like what you wrote, still? If yes, why can't you came forward and talk to me, even secretly I won't mind. _

_Talk to me My love, I just want to know that you are real and really exist in this filthy world I called mine, I just want you to let me see your eyes, how you look, and what color is your hair. _

_My love, what makes you so scared to see me? I wonder, didn't you one of those high-born, forgive me if I'm at fault but… your writings and words, they were like came from the head of an angel, the archangel if I could say. _

_It's cold being alone is, My prince, did you notice? I am being solemnly still in this cold lonely weather, and my father being yet one of those walls. Ain't speak for a while with him, I can't yet answer to him about my answer of the man._

_ Yes, My prince. This also one question I had in mind if I may speak, would you really there to reach my hand before it elongates to them, one shadow crept in loneliness? I wonder them about as I sleep my sleep last night. _

_Eyes to me, My Shadow Prince. Meet me. _

_Tell me that you're not some creatures they've made to cheer me up in time before my marriage came. Oh, and that was confirming one thing too, Dear Love. _

_You were not the ruler, Athrun Zala. You are someone else, there, goes by the same AZ but completely different in existence, I know so. I was put in some of those heart attack too when he came to me this evening. _

_Yes, My love. The one who ask for my hand is him, the ruler of this December. He's not you, I believe._

_ I was so scared to him, either ways. He eyed me inappropriately, for Haumea's sake. Said he could have everything he wishes in a blink. I was so scared, My prince. Even believe myself would be in run on the first moonlight tonight if you not came to me. Oh sure, My Vague Promisor, I would run from him—after what he did to my father—starting tonight, let the moonlight shower me and keep me safe, would you fold your hand and help me pray?_

_And that was for this time, My prince. Until some other time, Love. Please catch me, My Knight, before him, I longing to be by your side, not his. _

_Farewell, then. If God allow us to meet, My Prince, you'll find me, I believe_

_Best Regards, _

_._

_Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

"To who would you wrote the letter to, if I may ask, Miss Yula?" a sweet polite baritone was heard from her left, the young blonde smiled. She didn't need to turn to the person to know who is speaking. She already knew him, her savior, Sir Alex, that was his name as far as she knows.

"Oh this?" the girl spoke, referring to the letter in her right hand, folded neatly the way she always found her letters before

"Yes" he answered, titling his head and nod in gesture of agreeing

"This…" she started to speak, her eyes looks hurt with tears almost stream down like river but she still hold them back, as if she doesn't want him to know but holding this letter of everything could burst her into tears, but anything, she release a deep, heavy sigh

"This was for someone important, I want him to know that I'm alright. He's the only one who is still had my trust despite the betrayal of my family" answered after a long heavy sigh.

"I see" the man spoke, his emerald gaze soften at her answer "Well, if you think of sending it to your previous home, I'll help you send it secretly so… _he_ wouldn't know" added him with a smile covered his facial features which she admires.

Really, this young man might have looked a lot like the ruthless Zala, only slight younger. With his night colored hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes, broad-shouldered and a lean physique, only oddly pale; yes, he's the perfect copy for the ruler, okay, also save for those genuine smile and warm attitude as well. The ruler would never be like that. He was cold and had neither heart nor pity in his heart. He was a real match for a devil's definitions in her dictionary, well, she gives no damn care about other girl's thought, but for her, that is.

"Thank you, Sir—"

"Don't I tell you to stop calling me Sir? It's Alex, Lady Yula" he said firmly, ironically polite too.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Alex" she replied smiley.

_"So, Alex huh? Can't he just tell me his last name?"_ she asked within herself while looking at the person she's talking to

"Ath—Alex, how's the lady you found?" it was later on that she heard another voice as another person entering the room, and within seconds revealed to be a young man in his early 20's with his woman in tow, only then she notice the woman didn't yet say a word and she haven't yet meet this woman before, ok, what this is about now?

"Oh, Sir Kira" replied the previous night haired young man whom she talked with earlier, she was too occupied with her own thoughts that she missed the 'Ath—' before

"She's… okay, for now. If you asked me" he said to his friend there, Kira then moving his gaze from the man, to her

"Are you?" he asked, amethyst locked to her ambers

"Yes" she said nodding, a smile of reassurance then seen on her face

"Lacus, My dear" she heard Kira said as his glance moved again, this time to the woman

"Yes, Kira. Anything I could help?" for the first time, the woman break the silence of her, the young blonde smile, she had such an angelic voice, hmmm… she must be a singer, at least.

"There is, can you help Lady Yula here to do some… ukh, how should I put this… woman stuff?" asked Kira to his pink-haired fiancée, Lacus smile at his words, then shook her head while giggling, on the other hand, the other man was smile amusedly, it's true that what Kira had said was always an awkward issue to discuss, but… with Kira's way of talking, it became more like a brainless humor of anything.

"Of course. Please, Lady Yula, do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything, I'm at your service as for the woman department, if it's okay with you, anyway" said Lacus as she smile again, this time she looked a lot like a mother, which make the young blonde almost burst into tears yet again, remembering how she had missed her mother and her old life, back there in Capital city of ORB,

"Y-Yes… thank you for the offer, Lady—"

"I'm okay with just Lacus, Lady Yula" replied Lacus rather cutting the blonde's words, in which she can't help but giving a frown, as well as a sympathy smile,

"Please, just Cagalli okay. If you all keep calling me Lady Yula, I can't help but wanting to know your last name so I could call you with 'lady' too" answered Cagalli honestly, a shy smile then replacing the previous sympathy smile. The trio then blinking their eyes in respond, shortly after, then, they smile to her.

"You right, Cagalli. Absolutely right. Well then, if you prefer to being called Cagalli, it's okay too. We beg your apologies for not realize it sooner" Lacus spoke first the rest two men hadn't yet say a word, but after some seconds, one of them finally gave in and let a word uttered from him

"Of course, I beg your apology too, for myself" it was Kira who spoke, the he turn to Alex, who seems still quiet even after some other seconds passed

"Athrun?" he said, not yet remember they need to keep that name in secret after some times, the navy-blue haired young man jolt in surprise, as well as the pink haired woman, and that of the young blonde as she heard the name.

* * *

"_Father, I'm so sorry" a young girl whispers quietly as she holds her father close to her, with both of her arms. _

_The old man looking up, not to the young girl, but to the ceiling above, eyes closed to endure the pain that has been surrounding him in the midst of ice, as if he doesn't want the young girl to feel even worse than she has now. _

_"It's alright, my little lamb, it's alright" he tried to reassure her thought he knows she won't listen completely, for her to see his wound already, blood streaming down from it, coloring his shirt with its beautiful gleaming red colors like the snow coloring the town._

_ "No it's not, Father. I know it. You just don't want me to feel bad about this, aren't you? I'm sorry, Father" she stroke her father whiten hair with her trembled fingers, tears continue to streaming down her face, making its path to her coat or her father's body_

_ "How many times do I have to tell you, My dear? It's alright now. I did all this so you could be happy, and to ease the sin I made for almost handing you to him, if I had known what I know now, I wouldn't do that, My dove" he said quietly while trying to catch his own shallow breath, the pain really eating him from inside _

_"We all know Athrun Zala for his cold and cruelty, weren't it? And we know he would take 'no' for an answer too, don't we? But at times… at times… no one take it for their first thought, knowing him for the ruler, the best man our city would ever had, isn't it? It's only natural, Father. Irrational but reasonable, I know" she said while crying, tears never stop flowing from her amber eyes _

_"That's why you're not at fault at all, Father" cried her softly as she sobbing to her dying father in her arms, holding him close to her as he stretched his life, slowly try to catch his breath as well. _

_"Oh, Cagalli… I'm sorry" he whispered softly, his trembling and bloody hands moved slowly to his daughter's face, trying to cup it _

_"__Father… father… please… no more words" Cagalli cried harder as she saw the light slowly gone from her father's eyes, and he even getting colder with more and more blood streaming from the hole in his chest, a mark of a gunshot. _

_"No, Cagalli… It's alright, for you to not be alone, even if you lost your father" he said again, this time even more weakly, in which not stopping Cagalli anxiousness from growing even as the light started to disappear from his old face _

_"What do you mean, Father?" asked her carefully_

_ "Yes, My dear. You were not alone; you'll be with your brother… Kira" answered him as he handled her a picture of a woman, holding two babies in her hands _

_"Before you asked… that's Via, your birth mother, shortly after giving birth to you and Kira" Uzumi Nara Athha said to answer the question look on Cagalli's youthful face, despite he was barely breathing, he doesn't want to take the secret to grave, and so, he had to let Cagalli knows, about her life, that was already being taken away from her before she had a chance to even take a look of it__._

_ "What… happened?" Cagalli asked stammered, she can't help but being shocked for what just being explained to her by none but someone whom she thought was her father, but now that he said it, she began to wonder, did he really is her father?_

_ "Hibiki was the noble chosen to present their kids to the ruler, and so, Via is asked for you by the Zala, but she refused, along with her husband, Ulen" Uzumi said narratively to his daughter, voice started to crack as he remember the said moment, the dying of the doctor who almost got him a child on his own, and the day his wife came back from the doctor's house with a little blonde baby girl in tears. _

_"And?" Cagalli trembled voice then came to his senses, knocking him back to reality _

_"And they… ah, it's not important, Cagalli dear" said Uzumi weakly, he thinks he had to cut it short as he felt himself getting colder _

_"More importantly, find Kira, your brother" instead of filling Cagalli with her life tale, Uzumi gave her an order_

_ "From what I've heard, they say he was with your relatives, the Yamato family, when it happens. But it's only because your parents think it's best for you and Kira to raise separately due to the noble still looking out for both of you, then…" Uzumi gave a sigh, a long grateful sigh, he was glad he could tell Cagalli the truth, some that he knows. _

_"Then it was the very reason I am sorry to you, Cagalli. I'm sorry I let he knows you're alive without thinking, and now…" he catch his breath _

_"I believe this death would be the price of my sin" and with that, he gave his final breath, earning a soft cry from the girl, who almost scream a loud NO but decided to keep it low, after aware of her truth._

* * *

"You… are, Athrun? As if Athrun Zala?" in rage, Cagalli hissed as she asked the young man with night colored hair, her amber eyes staring at him like a hunter stared at their prey, only urge of killing coloring those sun colored orbs, making the person who just being called Athrun shuddered as he spare a glance towards Kira, one who reveal his name before and found him with an 'I'm-so-sorry' look on his face that makes him thinks of nothing but surrender

"N—yes, I am, Miss Cagalli", answered the young man, firm enough to makes Cagalli's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

**UNLOGIN REVIEW ANSWERS COLUMN**

**Fuyu Aki**

Nice to meet you too!

It surprised you? well, I'm glad you still love it. Oh, you have a guess about Cagalli's fiance? Well, let me know what you think after read this chapter, did you guessing right?

Here's the update, I hope you like it! You're welcome by the way~

* * *

**A/N:**

I know, I know, this chapter is indeed full of questions. So, I'll let you guys know that... I'd like to answer them each, maybe the most frequent questions you alll already asked.

Like: _Is there 2 Athrun Zala in this story?_

My answer would be, **YES**. there are 2 Athrun Zala, the first is the poor scriptwriter who lives with the Yamatos, and the other is the ruler. About how could it be like that, I'll answer within a chapter or two, depends on my idea, hehe.

Okay, thank you for reading my story. See you in next chapters!

Love,

.

**Toby**


End file.
